


can’t stop these feelings melting through

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: FLUFF!!, M/M, Slice of Life, beach fluff, but in a loving "im in love with u" way, kind of?, mark just wants him to stfu, talkative chatter box jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That’s the thing about Jackson. He constantly has the urge to have to try and say something, and that’s where him and Mark differ.





	can’t stop these feelings melting through

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, my precious little jackson <3 (ps, the line of bff and lovers is kind of blurred as hell in this. intentionally, anyway. just know that, when mark looks at jakcson, he's like Wow. an Angel)

_Breath-taking_. That’s what Mark thinks with the smell of ocean salt tinging the air, numbing his senses into a euphoric kind of high. He looks out into the open sea, a dozen footsteps or so from where he’s sitting, and the sun washes over his tan skin in glaring rays. The water glitters like a gem beneath vast blue sky, and Mark breathes it all in, his eyes falling shut though the vivid imagery of oceanic azure remains engraved in his mind.

Beside him, his best friend.

They sit closely, shoulders pressing in what should be uncomfortable but is actually kind of nice, and Mark sighs.

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?”

Jackson, of course, breaks the silence after a good ten minutes of quiet, most probably his _limit_ , and Mark kind of wants to shake him for that. He doesn’t, though, just smiles and nods, wanting mostly to return to their cocoon of wordless appreciation of Mother Nature’s niceties. Jackson, however, has other ideas, and seems to be in a chatty mood, because he continues to talk, which really isn't anything new. 

“I wasn’t sure when you first suggested Jeju,” he says, and his tone suggests that he’s admitting to something. His tone _also_ suggests that he more or less looks over Mark's preference of not talking, but, like a good friend, Mark just nods along. “I thought it was kind of tacky, you know? Like – _Jeju_. Every South Korean's favourite place. Why bother, right?” Mark raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything. Jackson continues hastily. “And then now we’re here, and it’s like–-wow. Just... Wow.”

Mark laughs, and, feeling very much like a bobble-head at this point, nods.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is,” and that’s the thing about Jackson. He constantly has the urge to have to try and say something, and that’s where him and Mark differ. That’s where opposites attract. Mark doesn’t mind though; kind of adores it actually, but, of course, he doesn't voice this. “–-that I understand _why_  Jeju is everyone’s favourite place. I mean, like… _Wow_ , ya’know?”

“I know,” says Mark, agreeing.

Jackson's expression practically lights up. “So he speaks!” he exclaims, digging wiggling toes into the sand and piling it onto Mark's own feet.

Mark rolls his eyes, shifting slightly away from Jackson just to make a show of it. At this, Jackson pouts, and Mark stops, moving back. _Whipped_ , his brain taunts.

“Not every moment has to involve talking,” he tells Jackson, who, huffs, but doesn't say anything to follow up on continuing to pester Mark. Instead, he scoots in on the remaining space set between them, bustling up once more so that their shoulders squeeze in together even despite yards and yards of open beach for them to sprawl out across. Without talking, which Mark greatly appreciates, Jackson goes to nudge his head against the crook of Mark's neck, snug and reminding Mark of two puzzle pieces coming together in completion of a bigger picture. He doesn't mind skin-ship, kind of loves it when it's Jackson, and tilts his own head to rest atop Jackson's, always a comforting presence. 

Sometime between sunset and complete darkness, Jackson finds his hand, squashed awkwardly between their bodies, and laces his fingers through Mark's. 

It's nice.

It's really, really nice.  

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this rushed piece of work. i rly shouldve prepared better for seunie's birthday, but ive been so swamped with life as of late. but damn! look at me writing outside of jjp!! woohoo! as usual, do comment if u feel liek it, cus i always love to read what you guys think <3 
> 
> also, feel free to come hmu on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yugbammer) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/yugbammer) . 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
